


Unpaid Bills

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [27]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Power Outage, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Kenny's finally back home, but not without some unintended consequences.(Whumptober Day 27: Power Outage)(Kenny is aged up to 16 for a high school setting)
Relationships: Carol McCormick & Kenny McCormick, Kenny McCormick & Kevin McCormick
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 8





	Unpaid Bills

The next day, Kenny found herself outside the doors of the hospital, holding the pieces of her Halloween costume. It was colder than normal for an October morning, and her parka wasn’t enough to keep her warm.

Eventually, Kevin happened to drive up to the hospital. Kenny climbed into the shotgun seat and closed the door.

“How was your vacation?” Kevin joked.

Kenny groaned.

“It wasn’t a vacation. And even if it was, I’d feel better.”

“Then… why aren’t you still there?”

“Insurance, Kevin.”

“...oh. I completely forgot.”

* * *

The two finally arrived home and found the house completely dark.

“I had the TV on before I left. What’s the deal?”

Kenny moved to her room to set her Halloween costume in a hidden part of her closet. Once she set it where she was sure that it wouldn’t be found and destroyed, she went into the common area and found an unpaid electric bill on the table.

“Oh.”

“Would this answer your question?”

Kevin nodded.

“Well, I’ll have the money to pay that bill by tonight. Avoid the fridge and the freezer by all means. Luckily, you can still use the stove. It’s gas.”

“I know the stove is gas. But yeah, I’ll take the rest of the advice.” 

On that note, Kevin left and headed off to work. Not even a minute later, Carol walked through the door and noticed the dark house and Kenny staring at the unpaid bill.

“Oh, let me get that.”

“Don’t worry, mom. Kevin will take care of it later today.” 

“Well, I just get paid. And I’ll be able to cover this bill and anything else we need.”

“Are you sure, mom?”

“I’m sure, honey.”

Carol quickly pulled out her phone number and dialed the number on the bill. Kenny tried her best to tune out the conversation, since Carol might have told her that it wasn’t any of her business, and went into the kitchen to grab a packet of Pop-Tarts. She slowly ate through one of them, taking the time to pick off every single sprinkle and admiring them before eating them.

Once Carol got off the phone, Kenny went back into the living room, holding the packet.

“Want one, mom?”

“Sure. Why not? Thanks, Ken.”

Kenny nodded and handed her the remaining Pop-Tart.

“What did they say?”

“We’ll have our power back on in about 6 hours. So, why don’t you get some sleep until then?”

“I mean, if you say so.” Kenny shrugged.

As she crawled into her bed, she quickly realized that it would be a fast, easy way to pass the time until the power came back on. And as she felt the sleepiness creep on, she began to appreciate the fact that she really didn’t have much to do all day.

* * *

Roughly 7 hours later, Kenny woke back up in her bed fully refreshed. Carol softly opened the door, turned the light on, and held a bowl of soup in her hands. Kenny took the soup and held it in her hands, taking in its warmth.

“Found out where you were the last couple of days. I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to better care for you and your needs.”

“I get it, mom. Times are tough, have been tough. And they won’t get any better.” 

Kenny ate about half of the bowl of soup before Carol spoke up again.

“You know, I found that video on Facebook. And I’ve been waiting for the right time to tell you this. I’m so proud of you for being who you are. Even past your gender, you’ve always been loyal and kind to those you care about. And if it weren’t for your optimism… I don’t know where we’d be. And I know it shouldn’t have been your job in the first place, either.”

She hugged Kenny tight, and Kenny hugged her back.


End file.
